omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Four (Battle For Dream Island)
Character Synopsis Four 'is the main antagonist of Battle For Dream Island, being the main host of BFDI and originally appearing in a YouTube video called X Finds Out His Value. Four is infamous for his surreal behavior and borderline unpredictable mannerisms, such as mutilating contestants and reviving them just because he can or doing stuff that in general comes out of left field. Four is also known for their sadistic and practically psychotic personality, ad evident by his constant desire to use his powers to harm the contestants just for the fun of it. Four was shown to want a sense of dominance in the show and will get furious if talked back to or if he has tasks done for him. When provoked, Four would show no mercy and would even do things such as "dismemble" close friends out of anger, even lacking remorse in the process. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 5-A, up to 4-A 'with Size Manipulation '''Verse: '''Battle For Dream Island '''Name: '''Four. '''Gender: 'Genderless, but often referred to as male 'Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Sentient Number 4, Host of BFDI, Mentor of X '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (As showcased when he flew to elimate Roboty ), Toonforce & Reality Warping (Four's powers defies logic and allows him to alter reality to his will. This includes changing entire landscapes and planets to the way he sees fit), Creation (Capable of creating objects such as cakes, buttons, pillars, Paper Planes and Buzzer Boxes out of thin air), Biological Manipulation (Mutilate allows Four to completely deform his opponents, turning them into dismembered messes of their former selves), Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Four can give other people "Zappies", which are bolts of energy that also have electric properties to them), Gravity Manipulation (Can switch the effects of gravity from on and off , of which was shown with Donut's usage of Four's power), Power Bestowal (Gave Donut “Factor of Four” upon multiplying with him), Shapeshifting (Altered his appearance to mimic that of X's , of which he did to trick other people), Size Manipulation (Can become big enough to hold Black Hole in the palm of his hands), Transmutation (Turned cloud into a timer), Non-Physical Interaction (Has no issues interacting with Cloud and Black Hole, beings who lack any physicality as a result of their nature), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Has control over The EXIT, a pocket realm where he sends opponents), BFR (Can trap opponents within The EXIT and leave them stuck there eternally), 4th Wall Awareness (Consistently interacts with the viewers), Resurrection (Can revive dead contestants and has done so many times), Sound Manipulation (Four can screech at opponents,which either stuns them or knocks them out ), Astral Projection (Can enter the EXIT whilst his physical body remains in the physical plane), Mind Manipulation (Can switch the minds of contestants as well as transmitting “happy thoughts” into them with a touch to their head), Regeneration (Low-High; Can regenerate from being reduced to a puddle ), Extrasensory Perception (Somehow figured out Roboty’s location despite nobody even knowing where he was), Has the following abilities with the Anti-Flying Button: Matter Manipulation (Obliterated Black Hole and Lightning into nothing), Power Nullification (In the form of restricting Flight, disabled Puffball and Cloudy’s ability to fly via taping them) *Four has resistance to Magma Manipulation (Was fine when he placed his hand in the lava in order to retrieve Team Bleh) 'Destructive Ability: Large Planet Level '(Donut whilst using the powers of Four was able to pull around The Earth at these speeds and Four should be superior to this showcasing of his power given that Donut hadn't fully understood how Four's power functioned), up to '''Solar System Level '''with Size Manipulation (Became big enough to move around Black Hole and could do so at these speeds ) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ 'with '''Sub-Relativistic '''attacks (Faster than Puffball, who flew to Earth in roughly a minute and Coiny, who could throw a stick 2,760 miles in a second), up to 'Sub-Relativistic+ 'with Size Manipulation 'Lifting Ability: Stellar '(Threw Black Hole out of his body along with the rest of Death PACT, at a big size, Four can move a near-planetary Black Hole around with one hand) 'Striking Ability: Large Planet Class 'normally (Can move planets around and produce this level of energy), up to '''Solar System Class '(Can move Black Hole in his palm) '''Durability: Large Planet Class (Can survive his own powers and their effects), up to Solar System Class '(Shouldn't be any lesser than his durability) 'Stamina: High ' 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range normally, Planetary to stellar with powers 'Intelligence: 'Above Average (While he has been shown to be crazy at some points, Four is very intelligent in Algebra, as he even has his own school inside of his pocket realm where he gives the eliminated contestants many Algebra assignments.) '''Weaknesses: '''Incapitated if multiplied by 0 Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: 'Anti-Flying Button '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Zappies:' Beams that shoot out of his hands and electrocute anybody who is hit by them, making them lose health. Although Four has to seemingly charge up at times, he can also fire them instantly. *'Screech:' Stuns any contestant who's targeted by said screech. It can also generate hearts when Four shows love or excitement towards something, which can fling a contestant as shown with Eraser. *'Mutilation:' Turns any contestant into an abstract version of themselves, killing them. A harp strum plays in the process. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Antagonists Category:Mascots Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Neutral Characters Category:Aliens Category:Sociopaths Category:Toonforcers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Regenerators Category:Size Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sound Users Category:Astral Projectors Category:Transmutation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:BFR Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4